Royal Line
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Rocky and Cece get to go with Gunther and Tinka to their home country for the summer only to discover they're royalty. SUCKISH SUMMARY. The full summary is inside. GUNTHER/CECE with hints of Tinka/Ty and Duece/Rocky
1. Plane Tickets

**A/N: Hey guys, so I need some input. I need to know if I should continue this story. It would be about Cece and Rocky going to the Hessenheffer's home country and realizing that the Hessenheffer's are of Royal Line. The summer looks good for them until Kylie, a brat with good hair (in Cece's opinion), comes. She tries to get Gunther to fall for her, but his heart belongs to another. And maybe, just maybe, her heart belongs with him... **

**Ok, so that's about it. I promise it'll be better than it sounds. I'm writing this really late at night so it's not my best, but I hope you get what I'm trying to say! Anyway, here is the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Cece Jones and Rocky Blue sat side-by-side on the top step to their apartment building. Normally, the two bestfriends would be out shopping or rehearsing for Shake it Up!: Chicago, but that is somewhat of a hard situation when you're out of cash and Shake it Up!: Chicago is on a break for the first two weeks of the summer.<p>

Rocky flipped the page of yet another worn out book that she had read far too many times. Cece wondered how she had not memorized it yet or why she had not bought a new book. But of course, Rocky was the type of girl who would rather read an old book over and over again just for the fun of it. She was a reliable girl, sweet, funny, and nice; as well as one of the biggest over-analyzing worriers on the face of the earth.

While Rocky flipped through the pages of her book, Cece ate a muffin. Although it was now summer, there was still a large breeze drifting through the streets of Chicago. Yet another blew back Cece's hair and caused Rocky to grip her book closely so she didn't lose her place.

"Cece, why can't we go inside?" Rocky whined, holding her book close to her chest.

Cece made a face. "Rocky, why can't you put down your book and enjoy the summer sun like a normal person?" She took a large bite into her muffin.

Rocky rolled her chocolate brown eyes at her friend and continued to read her torn-up book. Cece sat up straighter, holding up an arm and pointing her finger in a random direction. "Look! Even Gunther is enjoying the sun!" She exclaimed. She set down her muffin, shook her fiery red hair, and lent back.

Rocky looked over to Gunther. He, of course, was not that hard to place. His sparkling pants and bedazzled shirt was an instant give-away. He wore an irritated expression, only half-listening to what the girl beside him was saying. "Is that Ashley Williams with him?" Rocky asked.

Ashley Williams was the most scary, and most popular, girl in school. With her bleached blond hair, Angelina-Jolie lips, baby-blue eyes, and pretty much perfect _everything_, she usually never even glanced at Cece or Rocky, much less _Gunther Hessenheffer_.

"It is." Cece said, squinting in the direction of the two of them. "Why is she with Gunther?" She asked, shoving yet another piece of muffin in her mouth.

"I don't know." Rocky said. She shut her book and stood up. Cece followed.

"I do." Ty said, walking up with Duece by his side. While Ty walked with a strut, Duece walked lazily, his hands in his pockets and head thrown back.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"The Hessenheffers are going back home for the summer. Ashley is probably begging Gunther to tag along." Duece said, grabbing the remaining half of Cece's muffin and taking a large bite.

"Why would _Ashley_ want to go _there_?" Cece asked. She glanced over at Ashley, who was practically on her knees, begging Gunther.

Rocky looked Gunther up and down. "Ya, I mean, who knows what kind of people live there!"

Ty and Duece looked at eachother incredeously, before looking at Rocky and Cece with the exact same look. "Guys, I don't think you understand. That place... it's like Hawwii, New York, and Disney World combined!" Ty exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasize.

"I highly doubt that." Rocky said, smoothing out her skirt.

"Rocky," Ty began, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders, "have you ever notice that Gunther and Tinka dress like Lady Gaga?"

"Well, I guess they kind of do." Rocky said, shrugging uncomfortably.

"That's because... Lady Gaga is from there!" Ty exclaimed, jumping in excitement.

Duece nodded enthusiastically and glanced back at Gunther. "The only problem is that Gunther and Tinka are saying no to everyone." He said, sadly. "When I asked Tinka, she threw a book at me."

Cece jumped and turned to Rocky. "We should ask!" She exclaimed.

Rocky shook her head. "Cece, let me refreash your memory. Gunther is turning down _Ashley Williams_. Why on earth would he let _us _come? He hates our guts." She said, turning back to sit down on the step and read her book.

"Come on, Rocky! Let's at least try." Cece begged, pulling on her friend's arms.

Sighing, Rocky stood and followed Cece over to Gunther and a persistent Ashley. Once close enough, Rocky exclaimed, "Hey, Gunther!"

Gunther turned around to face Rocky and Cece. His face was a mixture of confusion and relief. "Hello, Rocky. Hello, Cece." He said. Ashley rolled her eyes behind his shoulder, waiting for Rocky and Cece to leave so she could continue to beg Gunther for tickets.

Cece took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him in a friendly matter, a smile that was not usually used in passing between the two enimies. "We were wondering if we could come with you and Tinka to your country?" She asked. Rocky stepped forward and also gave him a large smile, nodding her head, with two thumbs pointed up.

Gunther looked from Cece's hand, to her face, to her hand, to her face again. "Okay. We will pick you up tomorrow." Gunther said in a thick accent. Next to him, Ashley threw her hands up in the air.

"You're letting them go with you?" She exclaimed. "They're losers!"

"Hey!" Gunther said. He turned to face Ashley. "You better watch it." He put his arms around Cece and Rocky. "Only I can call them losers!"

"Ya!" Cece exclaimed. "Wait... HEY!" Cece turned her head to glare at Gunther who simply shrugged.

Ashley flipped her long hair and stomped off. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Gunther said, walking away.

"Bye." Cece and Rocky said, watching his figure fade in the distance.

"WE'RE GOING TO WHAT-EVER-IT-IS-THAT-GUNTHER-AND-TINKA-ARE-FROM!" Cece and Rocky exclaimed as soon as he was far enough away, jumping up and down, before breaking out in a dance.


	2. Welcome to the Kingdom

**A/N: ! Thank you all so much for those reviews! There was 27 for ONE chapter! That's totally amazing! I'm really sorry for not updating in a long while, but I've been terribly busy with school and such. Now, I'm not exactly sure how I did on this chapter. I considered deleting it, and starting all over again, but decided to post it anyway. If you have any suggestions, please tell me so KINDLY. Please don't insult me. Anyhow, thank you all so much, and I hope you enoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up!**

* * *

><p>Cece Jones shoved a piece of toast into her mouth with her right hand, while jamming her cell-phone into her back jean-pocket before picking up her suitcase with her left. She dressed simply in black skinny jeans and a sparkly shirt. It was truly a Cece Jones original.<p>

She gave her mother a hug and patted Flynn's head, who screamed about the importance of hair gel, before rushing downstairs. Another large burst of wind was what greeted her when she opened the front door of her apartment building, with the piece of toast still dangling from her mouth.

"There you are!" Rocky exclaimed, jumping up from where she sat on the steps. "Tinka just texted me and said that the Hessenheffer's will be here in a moment."

"Good, we still have time to say goodbye to Deuce and Ty then." Cece said, looking around. "Where are they?"

A loud crash answered Cece's question. The two boys came scrambling toward Rocky and Cece. "Don't go over there." Ty whispered.

The four friends exchanged goodbyes. Deuce hugged Rocky tightly, before hugging Cece just as tight. Ty hugged his sister, before ruffling her hair. "See you in a couple weeks, kid." He said with a smile. He gave Cece a hug, before sitting down with the rest of them on the steps.

Suddenly, a great wind blew, causing everyone to look up into the sky. What they saw wasn't very surprising. A large jet, with their family name on the side, flew in the sky. Gunther and Tinka hung from a rope-ladder, clothes as be-dazzled as ever, looking down at Rocky and Cece. "Come on!" Gunther exclaimed, impatiently.

"Wow, when they said they were going to pick us up, I didn't know they actually meant _up_!" Cece said, her hair flying in her face. She grabbed her suitcase and began to climb the rope-ladder.

Rocky followed, stopping to give one last wave good-bye to Ty and Duece. Once aboard the jet, Cece and Rocky had time to examine the space around them.

The jet was very nice and well kept. A television hung in the corner, and drinks were placed in chairs. "You two will sit here." Tinka said, gesturing to two large, comfortable looking seats. "Papa and Mama are in the back. Don't talk too loud and don't disturb them, they are discussing business."

Cece and Rocky nodded. "Sooooo, this is going to be the best vacation ever!" Cece exclaimed.

Gunther glared at her. "We just told you to shut-up, Cece."

Cece apoligized quickly, holding her hands up in a surrender motion. Gunther rolled her eyes and leant back in his chair whilst shaking his head.

Cece made a face, sat down, slipped a magazine out of her bag, and flipped it open.

Rocky sat down beside her, taking out _Prince and the Pauper _by Mark Twain.

"Really? Rocky, it's vacation! Why are you reading that?" Cece whispered.

"It's good!" Rocky whispered back defensively.

Cece rolled her eyes, sitting forward and looking back down at her magazine.

* * *

><p>The plane ride had taken up most of the day. When they arrived, it was around seven P.M. The time stayed the same as it was in Chicago, so they wouldn't have to worry about time difference. Cece stared out her window at the scenery. It truly was as beautiful as Ty and Duece described it. Usually, lakes, mountains, and fields were exactly what Cece disliked to see. She was more of a city girl, but seeing the beauty of Hesentourmalloly-motryheffygootinalypar (which took an hour to learn how to pronounce on the plane) was changing her mind.<p>

"Listen up, girls!" Gunther exclaimed, walking over to them as soon as the plane landed. "Being royals, we are pretty popular here. It's very crowded out there, so make sure to stay close and don't get lost in the crowd."

"I'm sure it's not that-DANG!" Rocky exclaimed, staring out the windows. Thousands of people had gathered to welcome their royals home.

"Oh my gosh!" Cece exclaimed. Never before had she seen so many people in one place. Security was pushing people back, forcing them away to form a path for the Hessenheffers, as well as Cece and Rocky.

"Just leave your luggage here." Tinka whispered. "People will come and get it later."

Cece threw her bag to the floor, and looked back out the window. People were screaming as if the Hessenheffers were celebrities. Perhaps, in their minds, they were.

"Time to go." Gunther said as the jet's door opened.

A man came running to escort them through the crowd. He gently pushed them forward. Cece had always wanted to be famous, but she couldn't ever imagine having to deal with this! She grabbed Rocky's arm and held on tightly.

People's hands shot out, wanting to touch their dear leaders. Cece's eyes widened as she saw a girl crying, singing "Bless them."

"Holy cow! These people love them!" Cece exclaimed.

"Vat iz not to luv?" A random person exclaimed. Cece felt an arm wrap around her waist, and was propelled up. Someone had lifted her up on their shoulder, and was running through the crowd.

"OMG!" Cece exclaimed. She was just about to scream when she realized it was just a security man, trying to get her though the crowd safely. She looked over to Rocky, who was also being carried away on a man's shoulder. "GREAT FIRST DAY HERE, AY?" Cece yelled over the loud crowd.

It seemed to take forever, until Cece was pushed inside a car. Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka already sat inside, waiting for her patiently.

"That was awful!" Cece exclaimed.

"They were just excited. They haven't seen us all year." Gunther said.

"Excited? They weren't excited, they were CRAZY!" Rocky exclaimed, smoothing her skirt down.

"Don't speak of our people in that tone." Tinka said. "It is very disrespectful."

Cece rolled her eyes. "_Royals_…" she muttered under her breath.

"Where are we going?" Rocky asked, looking out the window.

"The palace. DUH!" Tinka exclaimed.

"You guys have a palace?" Cece asked, looking over at Rocky with a why-did-I-not-knw-about-this expression.

"What royals don't?" Tinka said incredeously.

"I'm not sure… I've never been royal before." Rocky muttered.

The rest of the ride was silent. The four friend/enemies sat quietly, every once in a while yawning or coughing.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Cece exclaimed, determined to break the awful silence.

"Sorry?" Gunther muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We're almost there." Tinka said, rolling her eyes.

"How much longer will it be?" Cece asked.

"Well, we actually just arrived."

Cece looked out the window, and the city girl in her vanished. She suddenly found herself wishing she was from Hesentourmalloly-motryheffygootinalypar, if it meant she could star at such beauty. The palace was beyond words. It seemed to shine in the sun like teh way of a ruby, and Cece gasped as they entered a gate, getting an even better view of it.

The palace looked like you would imagine in fairytales, except, it was _better. _Tall towers reached into the sky, and beaches of pure white sand sat by its side.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Gunther asked, staring at the palace, shielding his eyes with his hands.

"It's beautiful!" Cece exclaimed. For the first time in her life, Cece Jones was speechless.

The car stopped, and the four teenagers jumped out. A girl came running forward. "GUNTHER!" She exclaimed.

As Gunther saw the girl, he smiled, and opened his arms. She jumped into them and he hugged her tightly. "How can a girl like _that_, want to hug _Gunther_?" Cece whispered to Rocky.

"Well, he is a royal." Rocky said, shrugging. The girl detached herself from Gunther. She was a very beautiful girl, with silky smooth hair and a perfect figure. Cece found herself a tad bit jealous of the girl's looks.

"This is Kylie." Gunther said.

"Hi! I'm Cece, and this is Rocky." Cece exclaimed, sticking her hand out for Kylie to shake.

Kylie glared at Cece's hand. "Ever heard of a manicure?" She asked, before turning back to Gunther.

"Well then!" Cece huffed.

"Oh, Gunther, you look absolutely fabulous." Kylie said. She turned to Tinka. "You look very well too, Tink." She gave her a small hug.

"Thanks, Kylie." Tinka said, but Cece couldn't help but notice the sound of disgust in her voice as she said Kylie's name.

Kylie's attention was yet again placed on Gunther. Tinka turned to Cece and Rocky. "Come with me. Let me give you a tour of my home." She said.


	3. CookieDough and IceCream

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Some characters may act a bit OOC, but I guess that's okay. I'm really excited. No flames. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"And here is where you two will be staying." Tinka said, opening two double doors, and concluding their tour.<p>

Rocky and Cece's suite was four stories above the surrounding kingdom - a salon, bedchamber, and bathroom off of a private marble-floored foyer, all replete with rich details.

Fluffy feather comforters were beneath the regal canopy draping of two queen beds, each awaiting to be slept in. A cut-stone bedchamber floor, a parlor sofa that invites kicking off the shoes and curling up to read a chapter beneath the richly detailed vaulted ceiling of the salon, familiar castle-gray stone walls, and rich hardwood paneling and ornate stained-glass window were just some of the few things included in the suite.

Cece took one step inside. "Somebody pinch me..." She muttered.

Tinka, taking her words seriously, pinched Cece on the arm. Cece jumped and glared back at Tinka. "Ya know, Tinka," she began, "why were you so cold to that Kylie girl?" Cece asked, hand on hip.

Tinka made an ugly face. "Let's not talk about Kylie."

"Why?" Cece asked just as a man in a bell-boy outfit brought in Cece and Rocky's suit-cases. He set them by the door, bowed to Tinka, and left.

Tinka sighed. "If you two ever repeat this, I'll cut you up and feed you to the goats." Tinka began, giving Cece and Rocky both sharp glances.

"Don't worry. We won't say a word!" Rocky said, holding her pinky out.

Tinka wrapped her pinky around it, then let go. She walked over and sat on the sofa. "Every summer, Gunther and I return home, and every year, Kylie finds a way to steal Gunther away from me and change him." She said.

"What do you mean, _change him_?" Rocky asked, sitting beside Tinka.

"Well, she un-betwinkles his pants!" Tinka exclaimed, before putting her head in her hands.

"So, what you're basically saying is that she makes Gunther look normal?" Cece asked.

Tinka looked up. "No, it's not that she makes him look normal, it's that she makes him into somethng he's not. Every year, I watch her do it, and do absolutely nothing!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Oh Tinka, I'm sure this year will be different." Rocky said, patting Tinka on the back. "Cece and I are here. If Gunther steps out of line, we can alway knock him back."

Tinka smiled. "Thanks girls..." she said. Her smile dropped. "I still don't like you."

Cece laughed. "We don't like you either!" She said.

Then, all three girls formed a group hug.

* * *

><p>Cece tip-toed into the castle kitchen. It was large, dark, and omnious. Everyone else in the kingdom was most likely sleeping, but as Cece laid down to sleep, she found she wasn't tired in the least. So, she crept down into the castle kitchen to find something nice to eat.<p>

She yanked open the door to the walk-in freezer, and looked at all the asortments of ice-creams. She grabbed a random tub. "Gunther's special ice-cream, do not touch." Cece read the label. She walked out of the freezer, hoisted herself on a counter top, and popped off the lid.

After the first scoop of the special ice-cream, Cece was unable to stop eating it.

"Nice p.j.'s." Gunther said, walking in. He grabbed a spoon and yanked the tub of ice-cream from Cece's grasp.

"AY!" Cece exclaimed, mouth full of ice-cream.

"What part of do-not-touch, do you not understand?" Gunther asked, eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

Cece hopped off the counter and grabbed the tub. "You know I don't listen to rules!" She exclaimed.

Gunther rolled his eyes, and walked into the freezer. He came back with a different tub, gave it to Cece, and took back his.

Curious, Cece popped off the lid and looked inside. "COOKIE DOUGH!" She exclaimed, digging in.

Gunther leant against a counter and watched her, bemused. He took a small spoonful of ice-cream and swallowed it slowly, watching at Cece shoved spoonful after spoonful into her mouth.

"Cece, it's not going anywhere. Take your time." Rocky said, entering the kitchen.

"ROCKY! This cookie dough is like... like... _JUSTIN STARR_!" Cece exclaimed.

Bemused, Rocky ate a spoonful of the cookie-dough. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! That is good!" She exclaimed.

Soon, another face joined them, this time it was Tinka. She grabbed her own tub, and stood beside Gunther.

"So," Cece asked, licking her fingers. "Why did you decide to let us come here?"

Gunther glanced at Tinka, who glanced back at Gunther. "No reason at all, really. If we had to bring two annoying Americans, why not bring you two?" Gunther finally answered.

Cece stuck her tongue out and flicked a spoonful of cookie dough at Gunther. Gunther then grabbed a handful of gummy-worms from a jar behind him, and flung it at Cece's face. Soon, all four teenagers were engaged in an all-out food fight.

Well, until Kylie walked in...

To say that they didn't look guilty was an understatement. Tinka had one hand in a jar of sprikles and the other had been throwing cookies at Rocky. Rocky had been standing behind a counter, using the pop machine as amuniction. Cece had been pouring carmeal syrup down Gunther shirt, while Gunther had Cece against the wall, pouring chocolate syrup on her head.

"Kylie... what are you doing here?" Gunther asked.

"I left my jacket." She said, pointing at the jacket that was now covered in cake crumbs and soda.

"So you came at 12 o'clock to get it?" Cece asked.

Gunther glanced at the small fire-ball, at Kylie, then at Cece once more. "What?" She asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes.


	4. Slap Swear?

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. To be honest with you all, I forgot about this story. I actually forgot about all my stories for awhile. But now I'm BAAAACCCKKKK! Now, I'd like to respond to a review.**

**Msshortey**** - Thanks so much! Sorry for the lack of updates, but as I said before, I'll try and update faster now. Gunther, Cece, Rocky, and Tinka are all fifteen in this fic, and Kylie is sixteen. As for Gunther and Kylie's realationship, it's complicated. No one in this fic is really very sure what it is.**

**I hope that clears up any confusion. Now, I wrote this chapte**r **in a rush, so it's short and crappy. I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>The next morning was full of awkwardness. As Cece and Rocky sat down beside Gunther and Tinka for breakfest, the two royals stood and walked off. When the two tried talking to them after breakfest, the two ran away as fast as they could to escape them. Rocky blamed it on the fact that for the first time ever, they had bonded with their frenimies.<p>

To avoid even more akwardness from the Hessenheffer twins, Cece and Rocky decided to take a tour of their country.

"So, what do you think of Kylie?" Rocky asked Cece, as they boarded a tour bus.

Cece shrugged and took a seat by a window. "I haven't really talked that much to her." She said.

Rocky slid into the chair beside her. "I know." She said. "But if you had to make a judgment on her at all, what would you say?"

Cece thought for a moment. "She's rude." She finally said.

Rocky nodded. Cece glanced at her wearily. "Why?" She asked.

"Well... she sorta, invitedmetogotothespa!" Rocky rushed out, before holding her map in front of her face.

Cece's jaw dropped in horror. "Rocky! Don't tell me you considered going?" She exclaimed.

Rocky grimanced behind the map, and lowered it slowly. "I may have, er, sorta already agreed to go." She said, holding the map over her face as soon as she could.

"Rocky!" Cece exclaimed, ripping the map from her hands. "This trip was supposed to be about us!"

Rocky nodded and held up her hands in a surrender motion. "I know, I know. I promise that this will be the only time."

"Slap swear?"

"Cece, last time we did that, you slapped me so hard you dislocated my jaw." Rocky said, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"No! That was punch swear!" Cece exclaimed. Rocky's eyebrows went up. Cece rolled her eyes and held out her pinky. "Fine, we can do it the boring way."

Rocky smiled and wrapped her pinky around Cece's. "I, Rocky Blue, promise to spend the rest of this trip with my best friend." She said.

Cece smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Good." She said.

* * *

><p>When Rocky and Cece arrived back at the Hessenheffer's palace, Rocky had to rush off and meet Kylie at the spa. Cece took it upon herself to snoop around.<p>

Which obviously meant play spy.

She began tip-toeing around corners, doing un-necessary flips, climbing up on things that shouldn't have even been touched, whilst singing a James Bond tune.

As she came round a corner, she bumped into a Tinka. "AHHHHH!" She screamed before jumping into a karate formation.

"Cece, what are you doing?" Tinka asked, looking at her with distaste.

Cece stood up straight and brushed a piece of imaginary lint of her shoulder. "I was protecting the kingdom. Don't worry, you're safe." She said.

Tinka rolled her eyes before grabbing Cece's wrist and pulling her with her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Cece asked.

"I need your advice on my outfit for the Welcoming Ball." Tinka said, turning around a corner and pulling Cece into a room.

Cece found herself wonderstruck again. The room was like a fairytale. The bed had silver sheets and a great big canopy that shimmered in the light. The walls were painted like wondering stars and the ceiling shined like a sky full of diamonds.

"Is this your room?" Cece asked, eyes wide in amazment.

"Yes." Tinka said in annoyence. She began making her way toward a set of tall doors.

Cece began jumping up and down. "Can we have a sleepover in here?" She exclaimed to Tinka's back.

Tinka stiffened. She turned around and looked at Cece. Suddenly, her expression sofened. "That would be... _lovely._" she said.


	5. Secrets

**A/N :I suck. I know I do. I said I was back then I left for a month. I'M SORRY! Please enjoy this chapter. It's rushed because I felt bad and wanted to give you guys something. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. So, enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p>Cece regretted offering to have a sleepover the second the sleepover began. Tinka was bedazzling her clothes while Cece was stuck sitting on the floor and watching. "Tinka, don't you want to do something, er, <em>fun<em>?" She asked.

Tinka looked up. "Bedazzling is fun!" She said, smiling.

Cece snorted. "Not when you bedazzle everything like that!" She exclaimed. "It looks ridiculous."

Tinka scoffed. "I like the way I look!" She said.

"No, you like sparkles, feathers, and a bedazzaler. But newflash, Tinka, you can use all those things and look amazing without looking like some lame poser of Lady Gaga."

"I'm not a poser!"

"I know." Cece said, standing up and grabbing the bedazzler from Tinka. "But you look like one."

Tinka's shoulders sagged. "I'm supposed to look original!"

Cece couldn't help but roll her eyes. She grabbed Tinka's wrist and pulled her up. "Where do you keep your fabric?" She asked.

"We keep it in the North Tower. Why?" She asked. Cece's simply began running in the direction of the North Tower.

Tinka sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p>"So, Rocky, what's it like in Chicago?" Kylie asked as the two sat down to get their nails done.<p>

"It's great!" Rocky exclaimed, smiling. "But the best part is Shake it Up: Chicago. It's a blast, and I get to do it with my bestfriend. "

"So you and Cece are close?" Kylie asked.

"As close as we can be!" Rocky said, leaning her head back against her headrest. "We know everything about each other!"

"Everything? Even bestfriends keep secrets." Kylie said, looking over at Rocky, eyes wide.

Rocky shook her head and greeted the woman who was doing her nails. "Not Cece and I." She said to Kylie. "Well, not anymore."

Kylie shooed away her manicurist and turned so she was facing Rocky fully. "Not anymore? Does that mean you had secrets before?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Sorta." Rocky said. "Aren't you going to get your nails done?"

"I'm just not in the mood anymore." She said, tilting her head to the side. "So who was keeping secrets. It can say a lot about your friendship."

"I don't think it really matters-"

"_It always matters_." Kylie said, cutting Rocky off. She stood up and walked around to the other side of Rocky.

"Well, it was Cece." Rocky said.

"Was it a big secret?" Kylie asked, walking back and forth across the room.

"Well, I guess it was..."

"What was it?" Kylie asked, stopping in her tracks and looking Rocky in the eyes.

"I can't just _tell_ you!" Rocky said.

Kylie laid a hand on Rocky's arm and shooed her manicurist away. "I'm trying to help you with your friendship with Cece." She paused and looked away. "I had a friend who I was close with... just like you and Cece, but she kept a huge secret from me, and our friendship fell apart. If your friendship was as close as ours was, I just don't want it to end."

"But Cece told me what the secret was." Rocky said, sitting up.

Kylie nodded. "So did my friend. That's when it all when down hill." She said.

Rocky's eyes were suddenly clouded with worry. "Well, if you think it will help..."

"It will." Kylie said, lying a hand on Rocky's arm. "Trust me."

Rocky nodded. "Well, it's simple really. She was just embarassed, which is silly. She just has dyslexia."

"Oh!" Kylie exclaimed. "That's it? Oh, your friendship will last for eternity!"

She stood up and sat back in her chair. "CAN ANYONE GET SOME ASSISTENCE AROUND HERE?"

* * *

><p>"Tinka, you look gorgeous!" Cece exclaimed.<p>

Tinka smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "Really? You think so?"

"I'm positive!" Cece said. She smirked. "See what you can do if you use your bedazzler wisely?"

Tinka nodded enthusiastically and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her dress shimmered with every movement she made. "I feel like a princess." She said.

"You are a princess." Cece said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, yeah..." Tinka said. "But I don't always feel like it."

Cece just shook her head. "Come on, let's go find you a boy." she said and began walking toward the door.

"Oh, no thanks." Tinka said, sitting down at her sewing machine.

"What are you talking about?" Cece asked. "Don't you want a boyfriend."

"Well, sure." Tinka said, pulling out some fabric and placing it on the table. "But I don't want just any ol' boyfriend."

"Well, do you have anyone in mind?" Cece asked.

"Maybe." Tinka muttered as she began sewing.

"Who?" Cece exclaimed, eyes wide. She had never seen Tinka looking at any boy other than Gunther. And it wasn't like she was intrested in her brother!

"I'm not telling you!" Tinka exclaimed.

Cece pouted and sat down. She knew Rocky would tell her if she asked. They didn't keep secrets.


End file.
